


climb that man like a tree

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, author has no regrets, kawaguchi is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: tenzou put the gods to shame
Relationships: Tenzou/Kawaguchi Rikuo (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	climb that man like a tree

**Author's Note:**

> kawaguchi belongs to [Hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka) and i love him very much! 
> 
> i need more tenguchi content in my life. 
> 
> enjoy~

Kawaguchi didn’t hear nor feel Tenzou leave the bed, not even twitching as the source of the heat in the bed left. This was normal though—Kawaguchi had had a long time to familiarize himself with Tenzou’s presence and his chakra. It meant he could be completely comfortable with Tenzou, letting shinobi instincts fall to the wayside, as much as one could. 

Kawaguchi did hear the bathroom door open, the soft click that the latch made against the metal plate. Tenzou never turned the door handle quite enough, causing it to catch just barely. 

The sight that greeted Kawaguchi as he turned over to blink blearily at his boyfriend was delectable. Tenzou’s toned chest was still damp, glistening in a way that only seemed to happen in movies. His hair was still wet enough to drip water and Kawaguchi watched as a drop ran down Tenzou’s pectorals and through the planes of his toned abs. 

And holy shit, Tenzou only had a small towel wrapped around his waist, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

Kawaguchi’s brain short-circuited. 

His boyfriend put the gods to shame. 

“Kawaguchi?” Tenzou asked, cocking his head to the side, paused almost mid-stride just outside the bathroom. 

“Hm?” Kawaguchi replied, reluctantly dragging his eyes up to look at Tenzou’s face. And what a pretty face it was. His beautiful dark, almond-shaped eyes were looking at Kawaguchi with concern and his full lips were downturned just so, giving them just a little bit of a pout. 

Kawaguchi pushed the duvet back, the cold morning hitting his bare chest and making him shiver. That didn’t matter though. He crawled to the end of the bed, perching on his knees. He turned big, pleading brown eyes on Tenzou. 

“Are you okay?” Tenzou asked, walking over to stand in front of the other man. 

As soon as he was close enough, Kawaguchi launched his attack, wrapping his arms around Tenzou’s neck, pulling himself up to wrap his pajama-clad legs around Tenzou’s muscular midsection. He clung to his boyfriend, shoving his face into Tenzou’s neck, breathing in the deep scent of the forest that was uniquely Tenzou. 

“Mm,” Kawaguchi hummed, rubbing his nose up and down Tenzou’s neck before placing kisses on the tan skin. They were barely a press of lips to the skin, but Kawaguchi could feel the shiver that ran through Tenzou with each one. He tightened his grip on the man, though they were already pressed skin-to-skin at almost every point. 

Kawaguchi trailed kisses along Tenzou’s jaw, making his way to those cute, pouty lips. He barely pressed his mouth against Tenzou’s before the other man was kissing him back with ferocity, insistent in his movements. Kawaguchi happily complied, licking the seam of Tenzou’s lips.

The sound of cloth hitting the floor barely registered Kawaguchi’s senses before Tenzou’s hands splayed against Kawaguchi’s back, holding him tighter as he laid them both out on the bed. He realized it must have been the man’s towel, which meant he had a very naked boyfriend pressing against him completely. 

Kawaguchi broke the kiss, breathing hard as he smirked and said, “I think you lost your towel, sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> when an image of tenzou post-shower randomly pops into your head, what else are you supposed to do but write a fic where his boyfriend climbs him like a tree.... right? who am i to deny the rest of you this beautiful visual? 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
